Girl In Love
by kimpfn
Summary: Hyacinth is secretly in love with one of her best friends, a certain Shuichi Minamino, but she has never told anyone and never plans to. But when he's in trouble, she's going to have to confront her worst fear. FINISHED!!!
1. Default Chapter

*Chapter One*

  


"Did you get the homework yesterday?" I asked my good friend Shuichi Minamino that early morning. "But of course." he said, reaching into his bookbag. I smiled. He was always like that, so kind and caring. We had been friends ever since we met each other on the long walk home and discovered we were next-door neighbors. 

*FLASHBACK* 

As I rushed out of the school that afternoon, my heart was pounding like crazy. _Why, oh why, did I have to finish that science project today? Mom is going to kill me!! _As I sprinted hurriedly down the paved road, rustling through my papers to make sure I had everything, I didn't notice the person in front of me until I ran into him. "I am so sorry!" I said frantically, scooping up my papers that had exploded all over the road. "Do you want some help?" he asked me. "That would be great." I said, relieved to have some help in my time of panic. "Why don't I help you get these home. You've got way too many papers." he offered, neatly organizing my papers into a single stack. "Great! I live at 1354 Lakeview Rd." I told him, wondering if it would be too out of his way. A wave of surprise washed over him. "Are you kidding? I live at 1356 Lakeview Rd." He said. "Cool! Were neighbors!" I said happily. As we started to walk, he turned to me. "What's your name?" he asked. "Hyacinth." I answered. "My name is Shuichi. Nice to meet you." He said, extending his hand for me to shake. I warmly grabbed it. "Nice to meet you too." 

*END OF FLASHBACK*

And the rest, I say, is history. We walk to school together, we walk home together, and talk about everything imaginable in between. As he pulled out the paper, he said, "Oh, and would you mind telling Calandra that I had a wonderful time last night. She is just such a great person!" he gushed. I groaned (Inside my mind, of course.) Zone-out mode activated. I had gravely regretted the decision I had made to set him up with my best friend Calandra a couple of weeks ago. They were crazy over each other, and he couldn't shut up about her. As he droned on and on about how wonderful she was, my mind started to stray to the deepest pits of my soul. As I stared into his beautiful green eyes, I could feel my lips trying to move, to say the feeling I had inside, but it was no use. I was such a wimp. He was such a wonderful person. Caring, compassionate, loving, kind, generous, the list goes on and on. And the fact that he was completely gorgeous also helped. As I closed my eyes in pain, I knew that I could never let it out. It was going to have to stay within me forever. Every single girl in our grade said they loved him. Why would he pick me? So, for the time being, I'm just going to stand back and dream...

  


(NOTE: I don't particularly like Mandy Moore, but this song is so.....pure....innocent...It really describes the feelings I'm trying to express.)

  


Crush-Mandy Moore

  


You know everything that I'm afraid of

You do everything I wish I did

Everybody wants you, everybody loves you

  


I know, I should tell you how I feel

I wish, everyone would disappear

Every time you call me, 

I'm too scared to be me

And I'm too shy to say, 

  


I've got a crush on you

I hope you feel the way that I do

I get a rush

when I'm with you

Ooh, I've got a crush on you

a crush on you

  


You know, I'm the you that you can talk to

Sometimes, you tell me things that I don't want to know

I just want to hold you

You say, exactly how you feel about her

And I wonder, could you ever think of me that way?

  


I've got a crush on you

I hope you feel the way that I do

I get a rush

when I'm with you 

Ooh, I've got a crush on you

A crush on you. 

  


*FLASHBACK*

I think that this all started when all the girls were gathered by the big oak tree right outside the school, talking about who liked who. That was when Selena turned to me and said, "So Hyacinth, who do you like? Shuichi? You guys always walk together." Screams of "No, he's mine!" followed and then a chorus of giggles erupted. "Well?" She asked, eyeing me suspiciously. "No way! We are just friends." I said calmly. I noticed Shuichi walking out of the side door at that moment. I waved to him happily and he waved back. To this day, I'm still not sure what happened, but all my emotions were replaced with new ones. Ones that made my heart flutter, and ones that made me start breathing hard.

  


"Just friends..."

  


*End*

  


Oh, I wish I could tell somebody

But there's no one to talk to

Nobody knows 

I've got a crush on you

A crush on you

  


I've got a crush

You say everything that no one says 

I feel everything that you're afraid to feel

I will always want you

I will always love you

  


I've got a crush on you

I hope you feel the way that I do

I get a rush

when I'm with you

Ooh, I've got a crush on you

A crush on you

  
  


"Hyacinth?" Shuichi said, snapping in front of my face. "Huh?" I whispered, snapping out of my spell. "I asked you if you would ask Calandra if she would like to go out tonight." he asked. "Sure, I'd love to." I gritted. As we walked through the doors to the school, we split up and I was alone. Why couldn't Calandra be me and I could be her? WHY?

  
  
  


PLEASE REVIEW!!!

  
  
  



	2. Chapter Two: Calandra and the Kidnapping

*Chapter Two*

  


Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or any of the characters in the show. However, I do own Hyacinth and Calandra. (NOTE: More characters might come up later)

  


"Well, of course I would. Wouldn't want to crush him. He is so wild about me." Calandra oozed, smiling at me. I snorted. Ever since she had started to date the most wanted guy at school, she had become so snobby, and it was wearing on my last nerve. But today, I wasn't in the mood to start an argument, so I plastered on a fake smile. "Yep, he's crazy about you." I said. She slammed her locker shut and we started off to biology class. As we walked in silence, I stared at her. She was so pretty with her shiny blond hair, her glowing brown eyes, and her model figure, who wouldn't want to date her? I, with my stringy red hair, lackluster blue eyes and less than perfect body structure, had envied her since the day we met. "He'll probably take me to that new restaurant, Taki Lip. Only the best." She said. She had always liked to rub those kind of things in my face. Her father was the boss of a huge corporation and she had always gotten everything she wanted, while I lived with my 20 year old mother who worked as a waitress in an apartment building. "Well, see you later." She said, waving good-bye. "Where are you going?" I asked quizzically. "Oh, I thought I'd go have a chat with Shuichi before class. I am practically his girlfriend anyway." She answered cooly. _Grrrr..._

  


"Anything the matter?" Shuichi asked me. "You seem preoccupied." "Oh, nothing." I lied through my teeth, while actually, a million thoughts were swimming through my brain. It was the end of the day and we were starting another long walk home. "I'm just tired. Must of been that late night movie marathon." I said quietly. I didn't bother to tell him why I had been watching movies on a school night. The truth was that my mom had been working late shifts at the restaurant and I hated to go to bed without her being home. But these were just stupid details. "You really should stop. You need your rest." He said playfully. He stopped abruptly then, and turned to me. "Hey, I really wanted to talk to you about something important." He whispered, looking down at the ground. "What is it?" I asked curiously. "Well, it's just..." He was about to say something else when a large crashing sound interrupted him. We were walking right beside the woods and it sounded like something terribly loud was walking through the trees. "What was that?" I asked him. He just stared ahead seriously into the forest. "Come." He whispered, and grabbed my hand, starting to drag me along. "Where are we going?" I asked him. "Don't ask questions, just come on!" He snapped. That shut me up. As we started running, the crashing sound seemed to be getting closer and closer. All of a sudden, the trees around us started collapsing. He quickly yanked me out of the way, looking very upset about something. And then I got the biggest shock of my life as a humongous purple..._thing_ walked out of the forest and stared straight at Shuichi. "Did you really think you could escape me Kurama?" The thing boomed. _Kurama? Who is Kurama? Who is he talking about? _My head was about to explode! "My master has ordered for me to bring you before her." It said, grabbing Shuichi's hair. "I'll just take these." "Hey, let go of him!!" I screamed, pounding my hands against the creature. He looked down at me and kicked me hard, causing me to sprawl out over the pavement. "This does not concern you, human child." It said, and picked Shuichi up. He then ran back into the forest. I struggled to pick myself up, wiping the blood off my mouth. Without thinking, I sprinted after him.

  
  
  


kimpfn: I have a question that needs answering. How do you get to the Makai (Or whatever it is called) world? Is there like a portal or something? I won't be able to write the next chapter until I know. 

  



	3. In the Forest

Hi, everyone who is reading this!!! I have this whole story already written, but I just love dragging it out! But I will post faster if I get more good reviews!! So, now read on and see what happens...

******************************************************************************

*Chapter Three*

  
  


I ran faster and faster, deeper and deeper into the forest, struggling to keep the purple creature in my view. I could tell that it had knocked Shuichi out because I could see his arms and legs flailing wildly. As I jumped over a fallen tree, my foot snagged on a branch and I fell face first, landing in a pile of dirt. As I picked myself up, I glanced around at my surroundings. I couldn't see the monster. I couldn't see anything. All I could see was an endless array of trees. As I wiped dirt off my skirt, I listened vainly for any thundering footsteps. Nothing, nothing at all. The only thing I could hear was my hard breathing. That's when the tears came. I just collapsed onto the ground, and within minutes, my blouse was soaked and my eyes were puffy. "Shuichi!" I called desperately, even though I knew he wouldn't answer. _He's gone. WHY?_ I was all alone. 

  


******************************************************************************

  


As I wandered aimlessly through the dark forest, I had no idea where I was going. I seemed to be walking in an endless circle of strange-colored trees. I had finally decided to sit down and take a short rest when a noise coming from ahead made me jump. "Hello?" a small voice called, "anybody there?" I was filled with happiness to hear someone else's voice until I jumped up eagerly and caught sight of them. I nearly screamed. Standing in front of me was a blue skinned girl with purple hair. She had golden eyes and long sharp nails. I quickly tried to duck back out of sight, but it was too late. She had already spotted me. "Hey." she waved. I meekly waved back. "Do you want some help?" She asked, examining me head to toe, "It looks like you could use it." "Oh, uh...uh...I'm fine." I stammered, not really knowing what to think about her. "Suit yourself." She smirked and started to walk away. She then turned back around, though. "But if you change your mind, I got a small house right down here." She said, pointing to a small dirt path. She then disappeared back into the trees. I contemplated my situation. _Hyacinth, you are in a strange forest and have no idea where you are. In this type of situation, you take what you can get. _"Hey, wait!" I screamed, and ran after her.

  


******************************************************************************

  


"I'm Lilac." The strange girl said as she yanked open the rotting door.

  


As soon as I entered the shack, a putrid smell caused me to grab my nose. As I glanced around the room, I could only see wooden walls and ground.

  


"Uh, charming place." I snorted. She smirked at me. "Don't lie. I know it's a stinkhole. But it keeps me dry in the rain." She settled down on the ground and motioned for me to sit down as well.

  


"I'm Hyacinth, and can you tell me where the heck I am?" I asked angrily.

  


"The Makai World." She said, looking at me strangely.

  


"What?" I asked.

  


"The demon world. Hello?" She said.

  


"Okay.." I said warily, wondering if she was a mental case or not.

  


"So," she whispered, "Why are you here?"

  


I had been so preoccupied with Lilace that I had completely forgotten my current situation. As I started to cry again, she placed a comforting hand on my shoulder.

  


"You've been through a rough event, haven't you?" She asked. As I wiped away my tears furiously, I nodded. 

  


She leaned back again and stared at me seriously. "Tell me everything."

  


Since I was really upset, the whole thing kind of came out in a blur. "Wellmeandmyfriendwerewalkinghomeandthishugemonstercrashedthroughtheforestandgrabbedhimand..."

  


"Whoa, Whoa!!" Lilac screamed. "Now start again."

  


I told her everything again, but a whole lot slower. 

  


When I finished, she took a deep breath. "Okay, I think I know what happened. The demon you are talking about sounds like a servant for Sapphire."

  


"Who?" I asked, completely clueless.

  


She sighed heavily. "Sapphire is this evil sorceress who captures people who she thinks can help her take over the human world."

  


"Okay, but what does she want with Shuichi?" I asked.

  


Lilac shrugged her shoulders. "Don't know. The name does sound familiar. Do you have a picture of him?" She asked.

  


I suddenly remembered the picture of Shuichi I kept in the bottom of my pocket(don't ask). I quickly pulled it out and handed it to her.

  


She did a double take. "Th..this is Kurama. I get it now." 

  


I remembered the demon saying that name before. 

  


"I think you may have him confused with someone else." I said.

  


"No, I am 100% sure this is Kurama. The kitsune demon." She said.

  


"Excuse me?" 

  


She looked at me, clearly exasperated. "Honey, we need to have a little talk about your friend..." 

******************************************************************************

Looks like Hyacinth is about to find out about Kurama's other life. How will she take it? 

Find out next chapter!!!!!!!

  



	4. Secrets Revealed, Powers Unlocked

Next chapter!!!! 

YAY!!!!!!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Yu Hakusho or any of the characters in it. However, I do own Hyacinth, Calandra, Lilac, and Sapphire. 

  


NOTE: Lilac knows all about Kurama's dying and entering thing because she is friends with someone who knows. (You'll get it later)

  


******************************************************************************

  


Chapter Four: Secrets Revealed, Powers Discovered. 

  
  


Oh my gosh. 

  


OH MY GOSH. 

  


Okay, I can take the whole thief thing, and I can take the whole entering the womb thing, but the demon thing is just scary. 

  


I mean, my friend Shuichi, A DEMON!?!?!?!

  


"Boggles the mind, doesn't it?" Lilac had said. 

  


I had asked her for some time alone to think about it, and after an hour, I had reached this conclusion: I don't care who or _what _he is, he is still the same person (or demon) and that is why I love him. This does not change anything. 

  


When Lilac returned, she seemed to be in deep thought. "How are you planning on rescuing him?" She asked me. 

  


"Um..I haven't really thought about that yet." I said. 

  


She grinned. "I was hoping you would say that." She sprinted back outside and when she returned, she was carrying a large leather-bound book with some strange language on the front.

  


"My mother was a sorceress and she taught me how to do telekinesis. She always said that I should teach it to anyone helpless and in trouble. I think you fit the description."

  


As Lilac yanked the book open, I still wasn't sure about the idea. 

  


"Wait!" I screamed, "maybe we shouldn't."

  


She looked at me smugly. "And how, may I ask, are you going to rescue Kurama?" 

  


"I...I...Well, I don't know! Maybe I could have a talk with this Sapphire person..." 

My thought was interrupted by Lilac's laughter. "Hey, it's not funny!" I screamed. 

  


As she wiped her eyes off, I sighed. "Okay, fine, what do I do?" 

  


"Well, first we have to unlock your psychic powers." She said. 

  


"But I don't have any psychic powers!" 

  


"Yes you do. Everyone does. See, my mom used to say that every living creature has psychic powers. But only few people are able to unlock it. Others need help. So I'm going to help you." 

  


******************************************************************************

  


As I lay on the floor, Lilac stood over me, chanting some strange words. 

  


"And you are doing this why?" I asked angrily. 

  


Lilac stopped chanting to stare at me. "Do you want your friend back or not?" 

  


I nodded. 

  


"Well, we have two choices. Either we can unlock the power the easy way and get it over with in the next twenty minutes, or we can unlock the power the hard way, which takes five weeks. I hope you know that Sapphire beats, tortures and starves her victims." 

  


That convinced me quickly. "Keep going. Don't waste any more time." 

  


Lilac smiled and went back to chanting. Five minutes later, she stopped abruptly. 

  


"Okay, I'm going to say the last two words, but you will be feeling some pains for a while. Do you still want to go through with this?" She asked me warily. 

  


"I'm ready." I said. 

  


"Okay. Lietan Crolls!" She screamed, and immediately I felt this strange joke like electricity surge through my body. 

  


Lilac reached out her hand and helped me up. 

  


"Good gracious, you are shaking like a tree in a tornado. You should probably get some rest. It won't wear off for another five hours." 

  


She lead me to a clean spot on the ground and brought me a ragged piece of cloth. I pulled it over me and sighed. 

  


I had a rough day, and was physically and emotionally drained. Within minutes, I was fast asleep. 

  


******************************************************************************

  


Well, that was Chapter Four!!

  


Chapter Five: Hyacinth goes through basic telekinetic training. 

  


NEED REVIEWS BEFORE NEXT CHAPTER!! 


	5. Training, Training, and more Training

Hello!! I will be continuing now!!! 

  


Yay for me!!! 

  


This chapter is kind of stupid, so if you just want to wait until next chapter, this part isn't really important to the story. Read it if you have extra time. 

  


*****************************************************************************

Chapter Five: Training, Training, and more Training 

  


DAY ONE

  


"Okay, now try to move the cup without touching it." Lilac ordered. We were both sitting on the floor in Buddha-like style staring at a small wooden cup filled with water. 

  


I stared intently at the cup, and to my surprise, it started to move. 

  


As it lifted off the ground, I could see Lilac grinning on my side. 

  


"Now move it over to me." She said. 

  


It moved slowly, but eventually made its way over to her. 

  


"Good!" She said. 

  


"Really?" I asked, taking my eyes away from the cup. It fell onto Lilac, covering her head with water. 

  


She glared angrily at me. 

  


"Whoops!" 

  


*****************************************************************************

  


DAY TWO

  


"Okay, let's try something different." Lilac told me, placing a small yellow ball on the ground in front of me. We were now outside. 

  


"Now, launch the ball into the forest as hard as you can." She ordered. 

  


I visioned the ball going deep into the forest. It all of a sudden, shot straight up and almost flew into the forest. 

  


"Whoa." Lilac stuttered, "that was really good." 

  


Her praise was interrupted by a huge blue creature bursting through the trees. He glared angrily at us, holding up a very familiar ball. 

  


"Did one of you throw this?" He growled, rubbing the back of his head. 

  


"Nope, must of been someone else." Lilac chirped. 

  


"Uh yeah, it wasn't us." I stammered. 

  


He looked at us warily, and then turned back around, disappearing back into the forest. 

  


"We should probably do something else." Lilac said.

  


*****************************************************************************

  


DAY THREE

  


"You have been doing awfully well. It is time for the final test." Lilac said as we strolled out by the forest. 

  


"You have to hurt me." 

  


"What?" I said, very surprised, "Lilac, I couldn't...

  


She looked at me playfully. "Aw, is whittle Hyacinth afwaid? 

  


"No, I just don't want to hurt you." I said. 

  


"You're chicken. You know that you couldn't hit me if you tried." She cooed. 

  


"Yes, I could." I said, starting to feel angry. I didn't understand why she was doing this. 

  


"Chicken. Bwaak, bwaak!" She said, starting to flap her arms. 

  


"LILAC!!" I screamed. I couldn't take it anymore. 

  


She spun around, surprised by my outburst. 

  


"I...AM...NOT...AFRAID!!!" 

  


Her body suddenly slammed hard against the nearest tree.

  


I realized what I had just done. "Oh my gosh! Lilac, are you okay?" I screamed, running over to her. 

  


"Yeah." She whispered, struggling to stand up, "Yeah, I'm just fine. That was wonderful!!" 

  


I helped her to her feet. "You know what? I just had an idea. I have this friend. He and Kurama, go back a few years, I guess you would call them good friends. I'm sure he would be happy to help the cause." She said happily, pleased with her idea. "I'll talk to him tonight." 

  


*****************************************************************************

  


This was my fourth night sleeping on the floor, and I was starting to get used to it. As I lay on my back, staring at the dirt ceiling, I couldn't think of anything else but Shuichi and what Lilac had said...

  


_I hope you know that Sapphire beats, tortures, and starves her victims..._

  


I couldn't sleep. Every time I closed my eyes, I could see horrible visions that I never wanted to see in real life. 

  


_I have to find him, before it's too late. _

  


_*****************************************************************************_

  


It's done!! 

  


Chapter Six-The quest to save Kurama begins!! We also find out a little bit about Lilac's mother and how she met her friend. THE FRIEND IS REVEALED!!! 

  


REVIEWS!


	6. The Past is Shone and The Friend Is Reve...

The quest starts!! 

  


Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Yu Hakusho. I do own Hyacinth (Hi-sen-eth), Calandra, Lilac, and Sapphire. 

  


*****************************************************************************

  


I was awoken the next morning by Lilac's noise as she bustled around the shack. 

  


"Good morning!" She chirped happily, "I talked to my friend last night. He will be here soon." 

  


I rubbed my eyes, yawning heavily. "That's great." 

  


As I pulled myself up, I noticed Lilac slightly limping.

  


"Uh, Lilac..." I whispered. 

  


She followed my gaze down to her leg. "Oh, don't worry about it. You drive a good hit. You will totally wipe the floor with Sapphire."

  


"Lilac." I said, "What was your mother like?" 

  


She looked very surprised by the question. "Uh, well," She stuttered, "she was really smart. Oh yes, and she knew the cure to every spell. C'mon, tell me a spell and I'll tell you the cure." 

  


"Okay," I said, trying to think, "Copycat spell." 

  


"You have to get a hair of the person that you copycatted and eat it."

  


"Um, Um, mind control?" 

  


"Oh, it was something like a confession of the heart cleanses a person's mind. And if it doesn't work, you have to show proof of it." She shrugged, "I never really knew what that one meant." 

  


"Uh, sleeping spell?" 

  


"You have to feed the victim three drops of an ogre's blood." She said proudly. 

  


"She sounded like a pretty cool person." 

  


"She was." 

  


There was this uneasy silence for a moment. 

  


"What happened to her?" 

  


Lilac looked down at the ground for a moment, and I could tell that she was trying not to cry. "Well, one day, we went to pick herbs in the field, and she just collapsed. I tried to wake her up, but she wouldn't. I stayed with her body for three days, never leaving, just sitting there. But that's how I met my friend. He picked up the body and buried it properly, just for me, so I could be in peace. He may have a rough appearance and personality, so don't be offended when you meet him. He has a good heart, though." 

  


"I'm sorry about your mom." I said. 

  


We both sat in silence, staring at the wall, when a harsh knock at the door made us both jump. 

  


"That must be him." Lilac said, jumping up. I got up as well, following toward the door, wondering what this friend of hers looked like. _He's probably really scary, and really big._

  


But when Lilac yanked open the door, I nearly burst out in laughter. _My helper is supposed to be a 12 year old?!?!?!_

  


As he entered the shack, he glared at me angrily, like he knew what I was thinking about. 

  


"Hyacinth, this is Hiei." 

  


"Hello." I said cautiously. 

  


He didn't say anything back. He turned to Lilac. "So what happened to Kurama?" 

  


"Why don't you let Hyacinth tell you?" Lilac suggested. I could tell that she was trying to get us to be friends. It wasn't working. 

  


"If she must." he snarled. 

  


So I told the entire story _again _(Why do I have to keep reliving it?).

  


When I finished, he began to pace around the room and then turned to Lilac once more. "You're right. It must be Sapphire. No one else would use such a direct approach. I will go alone." He said, moving towards the door. 

  


"WAIT!!" I screamed, grabbing onto his cloak. 

  


He glared at me with such contempt that I immediately let go. "If you ever do that again, I will slice your hand off." He growled, pulling his sword out. 

  


"I must go." I pleaded. I must of looked so desperate that he said "Fine. Just stay out of my way." 

  


He began to walk towards the door and motioned me to follow. 

  


I looked back at Lilac, who was leaning against the wall, watching us converse. 

  


"So what do you think about him?" Lilac asked. 

  


I snorted. "He doesn't make a very good impression. Lilac, I just wanted to say that I could of never done this without you. Thank-you for everything." 

  


"No problem." She said, smiling proudly. 

  


"Hope to see you later." I said, waving good-bye. I turned and ran after Hiei. 

  


******************************************************************************

  
  


Hiei's the friend!! *All of you probably saw that coming a mile away*

  


Reviews!! PLEASE!!!! 


	7. The Long Walk

Hey people who are still reading this!! 

  


There's about...um...*goes to check how many chapters are left in her journal*, seven chapters left!! But I will probably combine some of them...

  


So let's continue....

  


Disclaimer: (I have no idea why I keep putting this) I don't own Yu-Yu Hakusho blah blah blah but I do own Hyacinth (Who is the only original character in this chapter) 

  


NOTE: Hiei might be a _teensy weensy bit_ OOC. I tried. 

  


This is a short chapter, but I want to prolong the agony. 

  


******************************************************************************

  


Chapter Seven: The Long Walk

  


Hiei and I probably walked two miles before either of us said anything. And to my surprise, he was the first one to speak. 

  


"Why did you want to come?" He said abruptly. 

  


"Because Shuichi is my friend." I said. 

  


He just smirked. "I hope you know that Sapphire is a master sorceress who could squash you like a bug and..." 

  


He started rambling on and on about how powerful Sapphire was and how weak I was. _Okay Hiei, you can shut up now..._

  


But he kept on. And I couldn't take it much longer. 

  


And that's when I told a complete stranger something that I've never told anyone, my deepest darkest secret...

  


"WILL YOU SHUT UP? I love him, and I will do anything it takes to get him back!" I screamed, not really knowing what I was saying. 

  


_DID I JUST SAY THAT OUT LOUD!?!??!?!?!?!??!?_

  


My hand quickly flew to my mouth, but Hiei's look of surprise had told me he had heard everything loud and clear. 

  


I expected him to say something mean or cruel, but he didn't. The only thing he said was...

  


"You never told anyone that before, have you?" 

  


I slowly nodded. 

  


He looked down at the ground. "Does he return the feelings?" (Warning: OOC) 

  


I snorted. "Why would he? He has my friend Calandra and..." 

  


Now it was my turn to go on and on about something. I couldn't believe that I was telling all my problems to someone I had met, oh, about an hour ago, but he was listening. 

  


I soon became oblivious to everything else around me expect my own little world where nothing was right. 

  


That's when I noticed that Hiei had disappeared. 

  


As I looked around, someone sharply yanked me behind a bush. 

  


"Are you blind?" Hiei hissed, "You were just about to walk straight into a pack of Sapphire's guards!" 

  


"Sorry." I whispered timidly.

  


He pulled out his sword. "I'll handle this."

  


"No." I said, "allow me." 

  


Before he could object, I had strolled out in front of the huge white ogres holding gigantic clubs. 

  


"Hey, who are you?" One ogre who appeared to be the leader said bewilderedly, staring at me. 

  


I just smiled at him. 

  


His face turned angry. "Get her!" He screamed. Another ogre quickly started to charge toward me. 

  


_Time to see what you've learned... _I quickly focused my energy and the ogre flew up and hit the nearest tree hard. 

  


I glanced back at Hiei, who looked stunned. _Guess I'm not such a helpless girl after all..._

  


I turned back to the guards, who had decided to surround me. I looked around and spotted an fallen tree. 

  


It flew up and slammed against all the ogres coming from the back. They flew into different parts of the forest. 

  


I smiled at the ogres who were approaching from the back. "You want some of this?" I said, holding my hands up and waving them around. 

  


"Please, don't hurt us!" One said, and started to run away. The others quicky followed. 

  


I motioned for Hiei to come out. 

  


"Not bad for an amateur." he said, though still looking pretty shocked. 

  


"I'll take that as a compliment." I said, smiling. 

  


We were almost out of the forest, and the sun was starting to peek through the trees. 

  


_Almost time..._

  


_******************************************************************************_

  


_Short chapter, but the next one will be out REALLY soon. _

  


Chapter Eight: they arrive at the castle, but a barrier causes troubles to arise. And who wants to meet Sapphire, who is pure evil I might add? 

  


REVIEWS!!! 

  



	8. Alone Again, Against Sapphire

HIYA!!! 

  


I'm happy today!! Really happy!! Because this is probably my favorite story!! And it's getting to the part where _I _practically cried!!! 

  


Disclaimer: I do not own ANYTHING!! Oh yeah, I do own Hyacinth and Sapphire (who makes her appearance in this chapter) 

  


******************************************************************************

  


Chapter Eight-Alone Again, Against Sapphire 

  
  
  


As Hiei and I stepped out of the forest, I was momentarily blinded by the light after being in the forest for so long. 

  


As I squinted through the glare and saw what was up ahead, I let out a big gulp. 

  


In front of us was a huge black marble castle that seemed to reach to the heavens. 

  


"This is...is..." I stuttered, not able to finish my sentence. 

  


"Sapphire's castle." Hiei finished for me.

  


As we started down the hill, I started thinking (I've been doing this a lot lately), and was really nervous. 

  


I mean, Sapphire was a master sorceress and what was I? A dorky schoolgirl who learned telekinesis less than a week ago. The odds were pretty rough. That's why I was glad Hiei was helping me. 

  


"You can still back out of this." He said. 

  


I glared at him angrily. "I will not back out." I growled. 

  


As we approached the front gate, it was clear that more guards were up ahead. 

  


"Mind if I take these?" Hiei smirked, pulling out his sword. 

  


"Be my guest." 

  


He launched toward them and within milliseconds, they were in pieces. 

  


I think I blinked, because I didn't see anything. It was truly amazing how fast he was. "That was good." I said calmly. 

  


I strolled into the cobblestone entrance, but after walking about 10 feet, I couldn't hear Hiei's footsteps anymore. 

  


Turning around to see what happened, I started giggling as I saw that he was struggling to pull his cloak off a branch.

  


I started walking back to help him when a loud rumbling sound filled the air. A thick metal gate came crashing down, hitting the floor between us with an ear-shattering thud. 

  


Hiei, finally succeeding in getting his cloak off the branch, came running up to the gate. He tried to find a way that he could get through it, but there was no place large enough. 

  


"Go alone." He whispered urgently. "I will try to find another way in." Before I could say anything, he had sprinted out the opening and around the corner. 

  


And I was alone. AGAIN. Against Sapphire.

  


_This is just perfect. _

  


I slowly started to make my way down the dark tunnel. 

  


******************************************************************************

  


_Gosh, does this passage ever end? _

  


I had been walking for the past half-hour. The way had eventually grown pitch-black and I was feeling my way by using the wall as a guide. 

  


I finally felt the wall leave my hands and start to bend, and I knew that I had entered a room. 

  


Leaving the safety of the rock wall, I started walking out into the unknown, struggling to see anything. 

  


Suddenly, one by one, overhead lights began to flash on, causing me to fall over from the sudden brightness. 

  


"So you've finally arrived." A voice said, coming from the shadows of the now lit room. 

  


"What are you talking about?" I asked, struggling to see the face who spoke. 

  


She strolled out into the light, and I could tell immediately that this was Sapphire. She had long shiny red hair and hot red eyes. She wore a sharp self-clinging cranberry colored dress. But what I noticed most was a strange large black diamond around her neck. 

  


"I know a lot about you. Your name is Hyacinth, you have come to save your dear friend Kurama, and have acquired telepathic powers to do so. Sorry to rain on your parade dear, but that will not be happening. He is key to my plan." 

  


"Where is he?" I demanded angrily, folding my arms. 

  


Sapphire just stared at me for a moment, and sighed heavily. 

  


"You will not like what you see." She said, and picked up a small remote control, pushing a small red button. 

  


A large metal barrier I hadn't noticed started to rise. 

  


I felt, more than anything else, relived. But one thought was eating away at me. 

  


_What did she mean by "You will not like what you see?" ..._

  


_******************************************************************************_

  


Chapter Nine: To save the boy she loves, Hyacinth will have to do the toughest thing she's ever attempted.

  


I WANT REVIEWS!!! 

  
  
  



	9. What Do I Do?

Oooh, this is like, my _favorite _chapter, well, besides the one after it, oh, and the very last one. But besides those two, this is my favorite! 

  


******************************************************************************

!IMPORTANT MESSAGE!

This will be posted in all of my popular stories. I've seen other people do this, so I thought I might as well start one. If you're wondering what I'm talking about, I'm going to start an UPDATING mailing list. You know, where I e-mail you whenever I update a story that you like? 

So, If you want to be on it, then you can either e-mail me or post a review telling me what your e-mail address is and which stories you want to be notified for. 

That is all.

******************************************************************************

  


Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho. I do own Hyacinth and Sapphire. 

  


*****************************************************************************

  


Chapter Nine: What Do I Do? 

  
  


At first, nothing seemed strange. He strode out into the lit room calmly. I was overrun with happiness. 

  


"Shuichi!" I called happily. 

  


But for some reason, he didn't answer. He didn't even move. 

  


I looked over at Sapphire, who seemed to be enjoying what was happening. She snapped her fingers and immediately he was at her side. 

  


"Whoever invented mind control is a genius." Sapphire cooed, stroking Shuichi's hair. 

  


"WHAT?" I screamed, so loud I think the room shook. 

  


She just smirked. "Well, he wouldn't help me on his own free will." 

  


"Why you evil, cruel, b****!"(Hyacinth doesn't swear, but think about it. Doesn't this seem like the proper time?)

  


Sapphire took a break from her smug complexion to flash me an icy glare.

  


"Kurama!" She screamed. 

  


"Yes, master." He droned. It didn't sound like his voice at all. 

  


"Kill that wretched creature. She's hurting my eyes." Sapphire moaned, pointing to me. 

  


"Whatever will please you." He turned to face me, and pulled a rose from his hair. 

  


_What is that for? It's just a flower..._I thought curiously, until it transformed into a beautiful long green vine. 

  


Before I had time to register this, he launched it at me. I leapt out of the way just before contact and it slammed against the floor, causing chunks of concrete to go flying. 

  


"Wow." I said, very surprised. I quicky jumped out of the way again as he launched. 

  


I took off sprinting, around the room, trying to dodge the strange vine. But he was much faster than me. _Okay, now what do I do? There's nothing, absolutely nothing I know that can fix this..._

  


_HEY, wait a minute..._

  


*FLASHBACK* 

(This was the hint I was talking about for all of you who were wondering)

  


"Um, um, mind control?" I asked curiously. 

  


"Oh yeah, it was something like, a true confession of the heart will cleanse a person's mind. And if that doesn't work, You have to show proof of it." She shrugged. "I never really understood that one..." 

  


END

  


_A true confession of the heart will cleanse a person's mind..._

  


I quickly jumped behind a tall stone pillar, gasping desperately for breath.

  


_Man, he is fast!!_ I rubbed my legs softly, which were aching like crazy. My healing was interrupted as the pillar exploded, casting chunks of rocks everywhere. Needless to say, I took off running again. 

  


_A true confession of the heart..._

  


As I dived behind another pillar, Sapphire's evil voice echoed through the room...

  


"Why don't you just stop? No matter what you do, no matter how fast you run, he will not stop until what I asked of him is completed!" He cruel laughter filled the air. 

  


_The heart..._

  


As I wiped sweat off my forehead, I had another idea. _Why don't I just use my telepathic powers? They should be of some use..._

  


But I knew in my heart that I couldn't. Even if he was under mind control, I could never hurt him in any way. I wouldn't be able to live with myself. 

  


_Confession...heart..._

  


_OH MY GOD. _

  


_THAT CONFESSION?!?!?!?!?!?!?!??!?!?_

  


_Not that confession...anything but that confession..._

  


_There must be another way..._

  


But as I peered around the pillar cautiously and could see Shuichi approaching fast, I knew that I had to do it. 

  


For his sake. 

  


For my sake. 

  


For the world's sake. 

  


My thoughts were interrupted as this pillar exploded also, casting me aside roughly, hitting the ground hard. 

  


As I opened my eyes, and saw Shuichi standing over me, a look of malice on his face, I knew it was time. 

  


I took a deep breath and closed my eyes once again. 

  


I had no idea how this was going to turn out, but it was my last card. Nothing else to do...

  


_Here we go..._

  


******************************************************************************

  


Chapter Ten: Confession of The Heart

Enough said. 

  


REVIEWS!!


	10. Confession Of The Heartand What About Th...

This chapter brought out a lot of my emotions

  


I shrieked in happiness in some parts. 

  


and I sobbed in other parts. 

  


AND I'M THE WRITER!!!

  


Weird, huh? 

  


Hope you enjoy it!! 

  


*****************************************************************************

  


*And here's a cool tidbit of info*

  


A Hyacinth is actually a kind of flower. A very pretty flower from what I know. 

  


It seemed like an appropriate name. 

  


******************************************************************************

  


Chapter Ten-Confession of The Heart....and what about the Proof? 

  
  
  


"Please Shuichi, If I have to do this, then I will!" I screamed, trying desperately to back away from him. 

  


"I love you! I've always loved you! Ever since the day I met you! I've always loved your sweet and caring personality, your deep compassion, your beautiful green eyes, your..." 

  


For the next twenty minutes I poured my heart, my soul out to him. Everything that had been locked up inside of me was finally out in the open. 

  


When I finished, and took a very deep breath, he just stared ahead at me blankly, and then seemed to lose his balance briefly. He started to stumble around, and was loosening his grasp on the green vine.

  


"Kurama, what are you doing?" Sapphire screamed angrily, "KILL HER!!!" 

  


Shaking his head violently, he gripped the vine and pulled it back for another attack. 

  


But I could just tell that something had changed. His eyes seemed to have regained that light glow, and he kept smiling then frowning, like he was having an inner battle with himself. 

  


_Just a little more..._

  


_The PROOF!! Of course!! But....what kind of proof?_

  


_I guess it means something that proves your confession. _

  


_Hmm...what proves a confession of love? _

  


It hit me. 

  


_Oh.......my.......gosh....._

  


_This is where I draw the line!!_

  


_The confession was hard enough, I CANNOT do that!!!!_

  


_But it's all I have left..._

  


_And I probably would enjoy it..._

  


As I glanced back at Shuichi, It seemed that the frown was winning, which could not be good. 

  


"AARGH!!! FINE!!!" I screamed. 

  


I ran up to him, and before he could react...

  


I kissed him. 

  


And it felt really good.

  


When I broke away, he collapsed into a heap on the floor. 

  


"No!!" Sapphire screamed, appearing beside me. "WHAT DID YOU DO?" 

  


I just smiled at her. "Something I should of done a long time ago." 

  


"It doesn't matter." She growled, "I guess I just going to have to kill you myself." 

  


She clutched her black diamond, and it began to glow with a brilliant black light, swirling around her hand elegantly. 

  


She lifted her hand high above her head. "It's time for you to meet your end." A strange small dark ball appeared in her hand. 

  


But as she attempted to launch it at me, A bright flash of silver skimmed against her hand and flew into the wall. She shrieked in pain as her hand began to gush blood over her arm. 

  


"What was that?" She screamed, looking very scared of whatever had hit her. 

  


"It looks like your mind control plan failed." A familiar voice seemed to float down from the ceiling. 

  


As I followed Sapphire's angry gaze to the high wall, I sighed, very relieved. 

  


_Hiei!!!!_ He jumped down from the window and smirked broadly at Sapphire. 

  


"This does not concern you." She sneered, turning her eyes back toward me. 

  


"Are you afraid?" Hiei said, pulling his sword out of the concrete wall. 

  


I could tell that this really ticked Sapphire off. "Fine. It will be a relief killing you along with her." She then lunged toward him. 

  


When I was sure that she had forgotten about me, I crawled over to Shuichi. As I looked him over, I began to cry. 

  


_He's so thin...pale...the poor thing..._

  


I also noticed red scars on his neck. _They're probably all over his body..._

  


I clenched my hands together angrily. _That....monster....she.....will....pay....for...this._

  


_I will make sure of it. _

  


"HIEI!!" I screamed. 

  


As he dodged Sapphire's energy balls, he looked over impatiently at me. "What do you want?" He asked, clearly annoyed. 

  


"Let me fight Sapphire." I said solemnly. 

  


Hiei's expression turned into a surprised one. He quickly lunged at Sapphire and managed to knock her into the concrete wall. 

  


"Are you sure?" He asked, kneeling down beside me. 

  


"Yes. This is my fight." I said. I cast a glance at Shuichi. "If I die, make sure he gets home, okay?" 

  


Hiei nodded. 

"Stay with him." I ordered, and pulled myself up off the floor. I quicky walked over to Sapphire, who was pulling herself out of the wall.

  


"You caused him pain. I swear that you will die for it." 

  


Sapphire brushed herself off, smirking at me. "Like you could even scratch my skin." 

  


"Why don't you fight me and see?" 

  


Her expression turned serious. "Fine. You want a fight, you've got a fight."

  


_Let's do this._

  


_******************************************************************************_

  


Time for the fight!! 

  


Send reviews and I will get the next chapter up faster!!

  



	11. FIGHT!

You shouldn't be saying that a certain chapter is your favorite one until you read the_ last chapter. Heeheeheeheehee...._

  


Well, anyway, I never really written a fight scene before now, so I don't really know how good this will be. I'm not really a fight person...

  


Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho. I do own Hyacinth and Sapphire. 

  


NOTE: The fight will be about 1 and a half chapters long. I've already worked it out, so don't complain. 

  


*****************************************************************************

  


"Are you ready?" Sapphire said, smiling happily. 

  


I nodded curtly. 

  


"Good." She grasped her diamond tightly, and the black light began to form small dark spheres once again. She launched them at me swiftly, but I managed to jump out of the way every time. 

  


_Focus...._

  


Sapphire suddenly lifted off the ground and I could tell by the look on her face that she wasn't expecting that to happen. She flew back and slammed against the wall hard. 

  


As she opened her eyes, she managed to suffice a smile. "Normally, I would of been able to fight that off. But it seems that your anger is giving you more power." 

  


"You got that right." I growled. 

  


She merely laughed. "No matter." 

  


As she stood up, she clutched her hand around the diamond once again, but this time something was different. The black light seemed to envelope her, giving her body a glow. 

  


As she looked herself over, she smiled. "This increases my agility and fighting power. Amazing, huh?" 

  


"Doesn't seem so amazing to me." I sneered. 

  


Her smile quickly faded. "It doesn't? Well, why don't we see just what I can do now." 

  


She suddenly vanished before my eyes. 

  


_Wha...Where did she go?_ I glanced around nervously, but then felt her voice on my neck. 

  


"Looking for me?" She whispered, and then kicked me in the back with such force that I rocketed out twenty feet, landing on my stomach hard. 

  


As I struggled to breathe, she suddenly appeared in front of me, grinning evilly. "Just stop trying." She punched me in the stomach, which caused me to shoot back another twenty feet, landing next to Hiei. 

  


"What should I do?" I whispered, fresh out of ideas. 

  


"You should probably try to get that diamond."

  


"But how?" 

  


"I don't know! You're the one who wanted to take this fight! You figure it out!" 

  


I quickly stood up and prepared myself for Sapphire's next attack. 

  


"I really can't believe it. You still believe that you can stand up to me?" Sapphire's voice echoed throughout the room. 

  


_Yeah, that's right, just keep talking..._

  


"You're pathetic. You don't even know where I am..." her voice suddenly shifted to....right behind me. 

  


I could hear her approaching fast, and immediately sidestepped, sticking my foot out. 

  


She didn't see it until it was too late. Her leg slammed hard against mine and she flipped over, slamming against the floor, and skimmed into the wall. 

  


"That was a cheap trick." she growled, and moved her hand once again to her diamond, but I was already prepared. 

  


"I don't think so." I smirked, and quickly lifted it off her neck (using my telekinetic powers, of course). It flew over to me and came to rest in the palm of my hand gently. 

  


"Looks like you're powerless." I cooed, dangling it in front of me as she stood up. As I looked into her eyes, I could tell that she knew I was right. 

  


"Well, I guess it's time to destroy this thing." I said calmly and placed it on the ground. I quickly lifted my foot and let it hover over the diamond. 

  


But as I started to let my foot down, Sapphire screamed, "Wait!" 

  


"Why should I?" I sneered. 

  


She lifted her hand up out in front of her. "I have just enough energy within me to fire one more large blast." She let her hand move over to Shuichi and Hiei. "If you make another move to crush that, I will kill them." 

  


"Liar, you've got nothing." I smirked, and began to lower my foot. It felt like I had this battle won. But when the dark light began to swirl in her hand, I knew I had made a mistake...

  


"HIEI!!" I called desperately, "MOVE!!" 

  


He turned around just as Sapphire launched the sphere. He quickly scooped up Shuichi and managed to jump out of the way, but I could tell that it had skimmed him. He landed roughly five feet away and laid Shuichi down once more, and then clutched his shoulder, which was bleeding profusely. 

  


Completely forgetting about Sapphire, I sprinted over to him. "Are you okay?" I asked. Blood just seemed to be gushing everywhere, and he looked weaker with every passing second. 

  


"I'm fine." he growled, "I...I...just get the diamond." He fell over, having fainted from the blood loss. 

  


_The diamond...where is it? _I stood up and looked around wildly for it. 

  


My heart skipped a beat when I laid eyes upon Sapphire, standing up again, the diamond back in place around her neck. She grinned broadly. 

  


_Uh oh..._

  


_******************************************************************************_

  


If I get any reviews saying that I should of just finished the fight now, or anything like that..I will delete them. 

  


Also, any doctors out there who just might be reviewing fanfics, No reviews saying that Hiei couldn't possibly of fainted from blood loss that fast. IT'S MY STORY. LIVE WITH IT. 

  


OTHER REVIEWS ARE ALWAYS WELCOME!!!!


	12. FIGHT, cont And Afterwards

The rest of the fight!!!! FOR ALL OF YOU WHO HAVE BEEN WAITING!!!]

  


And no, this is not the mushy chapter, that is the chapter after this one. 

  


Only this chapter, and one more!! And there's going to be a song at the end! *read my bio to find out which song* 

  


And I'm already working on a sequel! I'll post a summary at the end of the last chapter. 

  


So, without any more waiting, Chapter 12!!

  


Disclaimer: Same as all the other disclaimers. I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho. I do own Hyacinth, Sapphire, and (look who's back) Lilac. 

  


******************************************************************************

  


Chapter Twelve

  
  


"Stupid girl." Sapphire said coldly as the black light began to surround her again. In a flash, she was next to me, and before I could think, she had my leg in her hand. 

  


The next thing I knew, I was screaming in pain as I heard the sound of my bones breaking. She cast me aside roughly, a broad smirk spread across her face. 

  


I winced as my mangled leg hit the floor hard. As Sapphire slowly started to make her way across the room to me, I looked around wildly.

  


_There must be something I can use...I can't move...I can't think...WHAT DO I DO?!?!??!_

  


In a desperate maneuver, I pulled myself off of the floor, and balancing on one leg, struggled to focus my energy once more. 

  


But something was wrong. Nothing was happening. Sapphire was still walking towards me with that cruel smile on her face. 

  


She noticed my efforts after a moment and began to laugh. "Sorry dear, but that won't work again. You've used up all your energy. You may be able to pick up small objects, but nothing as powerful as me." 

  


I furiously tried to hop away, but to no avail. She was too fast. She immediately started pummeling me in the face and in the stomach so hard that it felt like my body was being torn apart. 

  


As she threw me down on the ground and began to kick my head roughly, she whispered, "You're a weakling. I don't why I ever saw you as a threat."

  


She pulled me up again and threw me against the rock wall. "You...haven't...won...yet.." I whispered, spitting blood out of my mouth. 

  


She just stared at me blankly and then began to laugh uncontrollably. "You...still...believe...that...you...can...beat...me?!?!??!" She panted between giggles. 

  


As her laughter kept on, my eyes began to wander around the room once more. I hadn't got a chance to before since Sapphire had interrupted me, and I felt a burst of activity in my mind as they fell upon Hiei's sword, which he had dropped. 

  


As I looked back at Sapphire, whose eyes were squinched shut due to her excessive laughing, I knew what I had to do. 

  


Using my last bit of energy, the sword raised slowly into the air. I aimed it straight at Sapphire, who still was oblivious to what I was doing, and like a invisible bow, I launched it straight at her heart. 

  


As it sliced into her body, her laughter stopped immediately and her eyes grew wide. Beginning to choke up blood, she collapsed to the floor. 

  


I crawled over to her and yanked the sword, covered in blood, out of her body, and shot her one last smirk. 

  


"Guess you thought wrong. I won." 

  


I then made my way over to Hiei and Shuichi. Ripping a piece of my sleeve off, I bandaged Hiei's shoulder, which was still bleeding, the best I could. I crawled over to Shuichi, and felt the tears coming back. 

  


"I did it. I killed the one who hurt you. Like I promised I would." I whispered. 

  


I closed my eyes and hugged him tightly. I wished that everything that was happening was just a dream, that I could go back to our long walks to and from school. I wish that I had never learned about Shuichi's other life, The Makai World, and that demons actually did exist. 

  


But it wasn't a dream. And my life was changed forever. 

  


Loosening my embrace, I lay my head down on the cool floor and closed my eyes, completely and utterly exhausted. I was asleep in less than five seconds...

  


******************************************************************************

  


As my vision began to clear, I could see that I was in a very familiar place...

  


"I was wondering if you were ever going to wake up." Lilac smirked, sitting in front of me. 

  


Everything came rushing back at that moment. "Shuichi." I said, shooting straight up, "Where is he?" 

  


"Okay, okay, take it easy, he's right over there." she pointed to the corner of the room where he was still asleep. 

  


I sighed happily. I was relieved that he had gotten out with me. 

  


"And Hiei?" 

  


"Already left." She held up a very small slip of paper between her fingers, "But he wanted me to give this to you..." 

  


I took the paper from her and read it...

  


_Even though I didn't need your help, I should thank you. _

  


_Hiei_

  


I smiled and tucked the note into my pocket. 

  


"So," Lilac grinned, " You did it." 

  


"Sure did." I tried to stand up, but fell back in pain as my leg hit the floor. 

  


"You won't be walking for a while, Hyacinth. Your leg is broken." Lilac said, helping me to sit back down. 

  


The pain I felt brought back everything that had happened, and I realized for the first time how close I had come to dying. 

  


I buried my face in my knees, and began to cry. "Oh Lilac, it was...so.....scary...and horrible." I sobbed, rocking back and forth. 

  


She placed a comforting arm around me. "It's okay. Sapphire's dead and hopefully, you will never have to do this again." 

  


As I looked up at her, she smiled. "We probably need to get you and him home. I bet they have search teams everywhere. You've been gone practically a week." 

  


"I guess I'll carry him." She hoisted Shuichi up on her back. 

  


I grinned happily. __

  


_It's finally time to go home..._

  


_******************************************************************************_

  


Chapter 13: I didn't put this under the Romance category for nothing...

  


REVIEWS!!!! 


	13. The Last Chapter

Oooh...the long awaited last chapter which will probably be REALLY long....

  


Now listen, this ENTIRE thing is not all lovey-dovey. 

First section: yes

Second section: No

Third section: No

Fourth section: Yes

Just so you're not wondering....

  


For some strange reason, I am typing this at 12:20 AM. Only the gods know why...Probably because I just went to the movies and drank a lot of coke so I'm kind of wired...(By the way, Matrix:RL ROCKS!!)

  


Disclamier: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho. I do own...um...Hyacinth...and then at the end...there's Calandra (sort of)...and Lilac. 

  


******************************************************************************

*Chapter 13*

  


As I leaned over the railing, staring into the water and looking at my reflection, I wondered why I was such a wimp. 

  


For the past two days, I had helped Shiori take care of Shuichi day and night. I had sat at his bedside, waiting, praying, for him to wake up so I could talk to him. 

  


But this afternoon when Shiori called to tell me the good news, that he was up and around, I...I...just couldn't bring myself to go over there, because I still wasn't entirely sure of everything that had happened. If he had heard my confession or....felt that kiss. 

  


I had no idea what I was going to say to him next, but I knew that I couldn't avoid him forever. 

  


My heart stopped dead in its tracks when a _very _familiar face appeared in the water besides mine. 

  


"Hello." Shuichi said. 

  


"Hi." I muttered, struggling to make eye contact with him. 

  


Losing his smile, he stared at me very seriously. "Hiei told me everything." 

  


_AACK!!! He wouldn't...he would...._

  


"I need to go." I whispered, and began to run (well, actually limp, my leg was still hurt). 

  


"Wait!" He screamed, and grabbed my arm. "Listen, do you remember what I was going to say to you before all of this happened?" 

  


******************************************************************************

  


_He suddenly abruptly then and turned towards me. _

  


_"Listen, I wanted to talk to you about something important..." He whispered, looking down at the ground. _

  


_"What is it?" I asked. _

  


_"Well, it's just..." _

  


_He was about to say something else when a loud crashing noise interrupted him..._

  


_******************************************************************************_

  


"Yes..." I said, not really sure where he was going with this. 

  


"Well..." He stopped for a second. "I don't really know how to say this, but....I feel the same way about you as you do me." 

  


_WHAT?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?_

  


"But how?" I whispered, scarcely believing what was happening. "I mean, you're with Calandra." 

  


"Well, the only reason for that was...that I wanted to make you jealous." 

  


_This is a good dream, I'm going to wake up any second..._

  


"But why would you want me over her? I mean, she's gorgeous, and rich, and..." I said, knowing that this couldn't possibly be happening. 

  


"Stop." He said, putting his hands on my shoulders, "I don't care about any of those things. What I care about is....you." 

  


I was about to object more, but I was cut off when his lips touched mine. Remember when I said that the first time I kissed him felt really good? Well, if you multiply that times a billion, you get a pretty accurate idea of how the second time felt. 

  


When he broke away, he started to blush. "Sorry." He whispered, rubbing the back of his head. "I've been wanting to do that for a while."

  


"Well, so have I!" I exclaimed happily. _Oh gosh, I sound like such an idiot..._

  


He extended his hand out. "May I have the pleasure to walk you home?" 

  


_You can walk me anywhere...._

  


"That would be nice." I whispered, taking his hand. 

******************************************************************************

  


As I stepped into my apartment, practically walking on air, I got a glimpse of my mother, who looked pretty angry. 

  


"Where have you been?" She asked, folding her arms. 

  


I just sighed heavily. "Heaven." 

  


"Heaven? What are you talking about? All I know is that you told me that you would be home practically an hour ago." 

  


My mother's angry attitude wasn't going to bring down my spirits down. "Mom, I just had the best night of my entire life. Can't you overlook the fact that is was a little longer than what I said? 

  


Her expression turned from angry to confused. She slumped down onto the couch. "Okay, what happened?" 

  


"One word. Euphoria." 

  


The phone suddenly rang. My mother answered it and talked briefly with someone while I wiped the sweat off my forehead. 

  


She suddenly hung the phone back up and glared at me furiously. 

  


"That was Miss Walker. She said that she saw you kissing some boy for as long as fifteen minutes without a break outside her house."

  


"Wow, I didn't know we went that long..." I stopped when I glanced at my mother's face. "I mean, she must have me confused with someone else." 

  


"Tell me the truth, Hyacinth." 

  


I swear that I saw fireballs forming in her eyes. Gulping, I nodded. "Okay, well..."

  


*****************************************************************************

  


That was almost three months ago, and when I think about that night, It's still hard to believe that it ever happened. Everything has changed, mostly for the better.

  


Mom: I explained everything to her, and I introduced Shuichi to her and now she's crazy about him. She thinks he's a "Fine young man.". 

  


Calandra: She stopped talking to me after Shuichi dumped her. But it's okay, because she wasn't really that great a friend to begin with. 

  


Lilac: I talk to her a LOT. She's like my best friend, and I go to visit her once every week. She even helped me with my singing problem (Go down). 

  


Hiei: I've seen him once or twice, and his shoulder healed fine. We are pretty friendly towards one another, but the first time I saw him, I was so happy that he was okay that I hugged him and nearly lost my head. 

  


Shuichi: Well....we are dating...everything's great...it's kind of hard to explain...Maybe an event that happened five weeks after that night will make it clearer....

  


******************************************************************************

  


"NO WAY!! YOU CANNOT MAKE ME!!" 

  


"C'mon Hyacinth, this will just strengthen the relationship." 

  


"THE RELATIONSHIP IS FINE!!" 

  


"Not from what I hear." 

  


Now I'm a really good singer, okay a really great singer, because that's why they are having this show. A lot of people from our neighborhood think that I'm going to be a huge star one day, and so they all chipped in for me to have this one-night show in the center of town. There is supposed to even be some singing scouts here, and so you can guess that I'm really nervous. 

  


Well, also, we've only been dating for three weeks, and already there is problems between Shuichi and I. He thinks that I'm not putting enough into the relationship to make it work, which is crazy. 

  


I actually managed to smuggle Lilac into town, but she has to wear this huge hood that covers her skin (She has light blue skin if you don't remember). She has now suggested that my last number should be a romantic song for Shuichi. That's where you came in. 

  


"PLEASE, NO!! I WOULD DIE OF EMBARRASSMENT!!" 

  


"Hyacinth, it's not a big deal. Here, what about this song? It's called "Before Your Love" by an American artist, Kelly Clarkson. It's perfect." She held up a sheet of paper. "These are the lyrics." 

  


I was silent for a few moments until curiosity overwhelmed me and I snatched them out of her hand. I quicky read over them and felt myself smiling. They were pretty good. But I still had my doubts. __

  


"Oh, I don't know....are you sure it's not too deep? We've only been dating for three weeks, and this sounds like something someone would sing to someone they have been with for practically forever." 

  


Lilac just stared at me for a second and then took a deep breath. "How long have you had a crush on him?" 

  


"Well...." 

  


"Forever." She finished for me. "And how long has he had a crush on you?" 

  


"Well....from what he tells me..." 

  


"Forever." 

  


I understood what she was getting at. "Fine, I'll sing the song." I growled. 

  


******************************************************************************

_One hour later...._

  


"Are you ready?" Lilac whispered, "It's time for your last song." 

  


I had a pretty wonderful night. I had sung well all night, and everything was going great. I was never nervous in front of a crowd, but now I felt butterflies in my stomach. I had never really payed attention to who was in the audience, so I carefully peeked out from the curtains and let my eyes wander around the area, until they landed in the first row...

  


"Lilac, you better tell me that you had nothing to do with this..." 

  


"What are you talking about?" Lilac whispered in an innocent voice. 

  


"WHY THE HECK IS HE IN THE FRONT ROW??" 

  


"Okay, so maybe I talked to him a bit. You shouldn't of introduced us in the first place." 

  


I suddenly heard the voice of the announcer outside introducing me. I sighed heavily. 

  


"It doesn't matter now. I'm just going to have to sing it." 

  


I carefully strode out onto the stage once again, the bright lights blinding me. I stopped in front of the microphone and cleared my voice, glancing at Shuichi briefly. He smiled encouragingly. 

  


"This will be my last song for the evening. It is dedicated to someone...someone special to me. He will know who he is when I begin." My wavering voice said. The music suddenly started....

  


(A/N: To really feel the meaning of this song, you need to listen to it. The words are only a minor part. It's number twelve on the albumn and can also be found on her main website.) 

  


_I wonder how I ever made it through the day_

_How did I settle for the world in shades of gray_

_When you go in circles, all the scenery looks the same _

_And you don't know why_

_Then I looked into your eyes_

_Where the road stretched out in front of me, and I realized..._

  


_I never lived before your love_

_I never felt before your touch_

_I never needed anyone to make me feel alive _

_But then again_

_I wasn't really living_

_I never lived before your love_

  


_I wanted more than just an ordinary life_

_All of my dreams seemed like castles in the sky_

_I stand before you and my heart is in your hands_

_And I don't know how_

_I survived without your kiss_

_Cause you've given me a reason to exist..._

  


_I never lived before your love_

_I never felt before your touch_

_I never needed anyone to make me feel alive_

_But then again_

_I wasn't really living _

_I never lived before your love_

  


_I never lived, before _

_your love _

  


_*guitar* _

  


_And I don't know why_

_Why the sun decides to shine_

_But you breathed your love into me _

_just in time _

  


_I never lived before your love _

_I never felt before your touch_

_I never needed anyone to make me feel alive_

_But then again_

_I wasn't really living_

_I never lived, I never lived_

_Before _

_your _

_love_

The crowd erupted into loud cheers of joy, but I wasn't interested in them. What I was interested in was what Shuichi's reaction was. I could hardly believe it. 

  


He was crying.

  


And that's when I realized that....I was crying also. 

  


And in my heart, I just knew that everything would work out fine. 

  


******************************************************************************

  


TIME TO CELEBRATE! This is the first story I have ever finished on ff.net!! 

  


Now, I do have a sequel in the works, but don't expect it for at least a month. Since this one is done, I'm going to focus on my other works for a while. But here's a summary....

  


(Currently Untitled) 

A cruel rumor spread by Calandra threatens to tear Hyacinth and Shuichi apart. And Hyacinth being kidnapped by an insane demon who craves revenge for Sapphire's death can't really help the situation....or can it? 

  


This one will probably switch from 1st person to 3rd person. 

  


PLEASE TELL ME YOUR THOUGHTS ON MY FINISHED STORY!!! 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
